A Brilliant Man
by Bookwormiie
Summary: Sherlock is alive, now it's just the matter of showing Lestrade and the rest of Scotland Yard that.


John still wouldn't, couldn't believe that Sherlock Holmes was alive. Walking right along side him as they walked through the front doors of Scotland Yard. He still had that feeling of denile and slight numbness from Sherlock's arrival the day before. For two years John and everyone else were left believing that Sherlock was dead. For gods sake John had seen it himself! He couldn't stop from thinking that maybe he was imagining Sherlock up and that he was finally going mental. But Ms Hudson and Mary had both been there and had the same surprised looks on their faces. Now Sherlock was dragging John along to the Lestrade, just like old times. Only this time it was to prove Sherlock was alive.

"You know they're going to arrest you." John said turning to glance over at Sherlock, "I don't want to have to be taken hostage by you again."

Sherlock smirked, "I think they might be a little too surprised to do anything." John glanced up at him and smiled, Sherlock had changed, a lot. He was actually showing feelings now a days, not by much but enough that even Anderson and Donavon would notice.

Suddenly the elevator slowed to a stop and opened up at Lestrade's level. John could see Sherlock hesitate for a moment before he strode out into the hallway towards row of desks. Through the window they could see Sally Donovan talking on the phone, still at the same desk that she had been at before the Fall. Sherlock and John were just about to round the corner when they were stopped by a huge gasp of horror from behind them and the sound of a cup falling to the ground. Sherlock gave a slight scoff as he turned around to inspect Anderson frozen in the hallway behind them.

"Something wrong Anderson?" other offiers stopped, some of them gaping when they recognized Sherlock.

"Y-You were, are, supposed to be-" Anderson stuttered not even noticed the large stain of coffee trailing down his shirt.

"Dead? I got better. I see my absence hasn't made your IQ any higher." With his same arrogant smirk he turned his back on the still hallway and disapeared around the corner up the long row of desks towards the Inspectors office. John couldn't control the huge grin that found its way onto his face as they walked by row after row of gasping officers. Everyone had heard of Sherlock Holmes. They came up behind Sally, who was still talking heatedly on the phone to take notice.

"No, I need the warrent now. How do you suppose we're going to solve this case if you won't give u-"

"Sally." Donavon froze as she heard the low baritone voice float beside her. She slowly dropped the phone back on its reciever and turned around. Her eyes grew huge as she saw the tall smirking face of Sherlock standing in front of her, with John Watson smiling wildly beside him. "I take it that Lestrade isn't busy? There's a case that needs resolved."

"Freak..." Sherlock smiled, actually giving her a real joy filled smile.

"Thank you Sally. I'll see myself in." and pushed past her stopping in front of Lestrade's office. Pulling open the door he revealed a tired looking Lestrade sitting at his desk with his head resting in his arms. He glanced up and did a double take as Sherlock and John stepped into his office closing the door shut behind them. Lestrade opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before breaking into a huge grin. He jumped up surpisingly fast from his desk and hugged Sherlock. Sherlock groaned in frustration as he hugged Lestrade back trying to pry him off. "You have no idea how much I've been hugged the past 24 hours." Lestrade choked a laugh as he finally released Sherlock from his grasp.

"W-Where were you? No, wait, HOW?" He rubbed his eyes which were slowly turning red.

"Sit down. It is an extremely long story. And you're going to need to be grounded during this." John said as he sat in one of the two chairs directly in front of Lestrade's desk. Outside his office Sally and Anderson were glaring and stood along with the other officers who were slowing down to look in. Ignoring them Sherlock noted the worry lines and creases that had added to the inspectors face, while Lestrade noticed how different Sherlock was acting.

As he started his recount of what happened since the Fall Lestrade relised he was right. Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant man, and today was the day that he finally became a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this story(: I've trying to keep myself from going insane, why must we wait a year til Season 3? :( <strong>

**1st attempt at Sherlockian story so please REVIEW! **

**Thanks xD**


End file.
